cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Fazbear Logs
The Fazbear Logs were a scrapped idea that were going on exist on EthGoesBOOM's channel but never fully came to fruition. They were audio logs that were recorded by Freddy Fazbear and his friends that were supposed to be hidden within annotations of several videos and would give the viewer an insight to the history of the pizzeria. History At the beginning of 2016, EthGoesBOOM had several ideas of new content to bring to the channel. One of these ideas were the Fazbear Logs. Eth's idea for this was to hide a secret annotation for a few seconds in every video, which contained a link to a Fazbear Log. If a viewer happened to find one of these annotations and click on it, it would take them to an audio file which would play one of the logs. Each of these logs would take place in 1987, during the time that the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was open and the purpose of the logs was to tell the story of what happened to the animatronics during this time, such as how they were shut down and replaced by the toy animatronics. The logs would've detailed the rivalry between the original and toy animatronics and would've shown how they eventually became friends. It also would've shown what happened to other characters like Golden Freddy and The Puppet. Eth was planning on heavily developing Golden Freddy and The Puppet's characters through these logs and it would've shown how their lives changed from 1987 to present day. They both would've played a big role in the story of these logs and were both going to be the main force driving what was going on. Golden Freddy was going to be portrayed as the one who knew what was going to happen and had to somehow prevent it without telling the others which would thus destroy the space-time continuum. The Puppet was going to be revealed to be completely different in 1987. Unlike his insane present day appearance, he was going to be portrayed as calm and wise but certain events that took place in 1987 eventually destroyed his sanity and in each log, he would appear to be more and more deranged as the insanity began to take over his mind. The Cupcake was also going to have a major role in the story that would've changed the viewer's perspective on him and made them realize that he is a lot more important than he seems, but Eth has not revealed his purpose yet. The logs may also have revealed some secrets about The Cupcake Crew. The Logs Only three Fazbear Logs were created before Eth scrapped the idea. All three of these logs were featured in the video, TOY FREDDY PLAYS: Five Nights at Candy's (Night 1) and were introduced via a secret backwards message given by Golden Freddy, which interrupted the video. However, after Eth scrapped the idea, Eth used the YouTube editor to delete the portion of the video that contained Golden Freddy's secret message and the annotations as well. As such, they can no longer be viewed on YouTube and it now seems that video never contained any secrets to begin with. Eth was the only one who is in possession of Golden Freddy's hidden message as well as the original three Fazbear Logs, but he has shared them with the Wiki, so they can be preserved for prosperity.